Beads of Rain Kyo's Story
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Kyo's been pondering about his mother's death for years. But not about this before. See what he talk about. This might have spoilers. This story wil explain about Kyo's past and What he thinks. Please Reivew!! This is for all Kyo lovers!!
1. Chapter One: Doushite?

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Kyo fans out there. 

Note: Mattii (Yamii-chan) is Kyo's favorite cousin and the only one he speaks to. And this is through her view. She's always been close to him because... they say the panda looks up to the cat in a way. Mattii's the panda of the cursed members of the Soumas. She's only twelve turning thirteen soon. This story is in Mattii's perspective.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~ Beads of Rain: Kyo's Story ~**

**~ Chapter One: Doushite? ~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

       "KYO-KUN!!" Kagura-san yelled. Kagura-san had just come to Onii-san's house (Shigure is Mattii [Yamii-chan's] older brother) and noticed that Kyo-san was home. 

       "NAYAK!!" I heard from Kyo-san being hugged by Kagura–san.

       I looked through the door and noticed Yuki-san and Tohru-san were back from the store and... little did I know, everyone else who lived in the main house had... had come... well not everyone just the cursed members. 

       "Yamii-kun? You're here?" Tohru-san asked.

       "Yamii-chan's here?" Momiji-san repeated.

       "Hai!" Onii-san told them. "She came for a quick visit," 

"Yamii-chan? What's wrong?" Yuki-san asked me turning to sit down next to me. 

       "Iie, sona. Daijabou, daijabou," I said to him. I looked at Kyo-san. I looked out the window and noticed it was raining. "Kyo-kun?" Kyo went upstairs. I ran after him. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

       Before I ran up all the stairs I heard them talking.

       "Kyo-kun? Yamii-kun?" Tohru uttered. 

       "Don't worry. Yamii-chan looks up to Kyo. She the only on he opens up to," Yuki said. 

       "Honto! Odorokaseru desu!" Tohru-san was in amazement when she said that. 

       "I guess you could say that," Yuki said sounding kind of sad to say it. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

       ****

       I saw Kyo-san's door close. I walked to his door. I brought all the courage out of me and knocked on the door. "Kyo-kun? Watashi hairu desu?" 

       "Go ahead, come in," he sounded very depressed. I slide the door open.

       I tried to find Kyo-san. He was just laying on the floor, staring out the window. "Kyo-kun? Daijabou desu ka?" 

       "NO I'M NOT!" He yelled and turned around. He bent over looking stressed. He almost fell over!

       "KYO-KUN!" I caught him in time before his face went flat on the floor. 

         I hoped no one heard me. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I pulled out Kyo-san's bed and pillow. "Yorobasu Kyo-kun. Oku shita."

         "No. I'm fine!" He yells back at me.

       "Kyo-kun, yorokobasu desu ka?" I begged. I bent over, "Sumi masuen," 

       "Fine, I'll lay down!" Kyo yelled. He sat down on his bed. Then he laid into it. 

       "Ky-Kyo-kun, koko desu," I handed him a pair of new pajamas. They were hand made. I made them. 

       "Did you make these?" He asked me. 

       "Doo anata shite iru?" I asked puzzled. 

       Kyo pointed at the Chinese Zodiac animals with an orange cat, purple panda, light brown wolf and a black elephant. 

       I smiled, "Anata konomu suru desu?" I watched Kyo carefully, he just nodded. I put my hands together and smiled a bigger smile. 

To be continued....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Mattii: I hope you liked this. 

Dittomon: It might take me awhile to write the rest.

Kyo: You better finish with it! 

Dittomon: Fine, Kyo-chan!

Kyo: Why you little blob! 

Dittomon: AHH! 

Shigure pushed Kyo into Kagura. Kagura: Kyo-kun! 

Kyo: SHI~GU~RE!! 

Tohru: O_O

Momiji: Don't worry. Tohru he'll be fine.

Tohru: Okay. Anyway... we have to tell you the translation to this story. 

Hatori: Onii-san means older brother. Kyo said nayka- it's like... what we say Ahh! But in Japanese 

Ayame: Yamii-chan said 'Iie, sona. Daijabou, daijabou' it means it's okay. I'm fine really... kinda like that. "Honto! Odorokaseru desu!"- Really? That's Amazing!

Ritsu: Yamii-chan asked 'Watashi hairu desu' Can I come in? 'Daijabou desu ka?' Are you okay? 'Yorobasu Kyo-kun. Oku shita' –please. Kyo-kun Lay down

Shigure: 'Kyo-kun, yorokobasu desu ka'- Please Kyo-kun 'Sumi masuen'- Excuse me, I'm so sorry. 

Hatsuharu: 'Ky-Kyo-kun, koko desu'- Kyo here. 'Doo anata shite iru'- How'd you know? 'Anata konomu suru desu?"-Do you like it?

o_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_o

Momiji: Bye!! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	2. Chapter Two: 'Don't Forget, You're Not A...

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Kyo fans out there. 

Note: Mattii (Yamii-chan) is Kyo's favorite cousin and the only one he speaks to. And this is through her view. She's always been close to him because... they say the panda looks up to the cat in a way. Mattii's the panda of the cursed members of the Soumas. She's only twelve turning thirteen soon. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on **Chapter One: Bead's of Rain: Kyo's Story**:****

       "Yamii-kun? You're here?" Tohru-san asked.

       "Yamii-chan's here?" Momiji-san repeated.

       "Hai!" Onii-san told them. "She came for a quick visit,"

       "Yamii-chan? What's wrong?" Yuki-san asked me turning to sit down next to me. 

       "Iie, sona. Daijabou, daijabou," I said to him. I looked at Kyo-san. I looked out the window and noticed it was raining. "Kyo-kun?" Kyo went upstairs. I ran after him.

       I tried to find Kyo-san. He was just laying on the floor, staring out the window. "Kyo-kun? Daijabou desu ka?" 

       "NO I'M NOT!" He yelled and turned around. He bent over looking stressed. He almost fell over!

       "Did you make these?" He asked me. 

       "Doo sitte iru?" I asked puzzled. 

       Kyo pointed at the Chinese Zodiac animals with an orange cat, purple panda, light brown wolf and a black elephant. ~

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~ Beads of Rain: Kyo's Story ~**

**~ Chapter Two: 'Don't Forget, You're Not Alone' ~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Why are you here?" Kyo-san asked. 

       "Wa-wata-watashi ikitai anata gen-genki da miru desu. Wa-watashi shinpai desu," I said to him. 

       "You don't have to worry! I'll be fine," He screamed.

       "H-hai! Ea. Ano... Suimin o toru anata desu," I said happily, taking Kyo's blanket and covering him slowly. I heard a conversation downstairs. I heard the conversation...

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

       "Where's Kyo-kun?" Kagura-san asked. 

       "Nikai," Onii-san said. 

       "Is it often that Yamii-kun is the only who Kyo-kun opens up to?" Tohru-san asked.

       "Hai, ever since she was young, she could talk to him, whenever she was sad Kyo-kun was the only one to cheer her up," Onii-san said sadly smiling. 

       "Doushite?" Tohru asked as her eyes widened. 

       "Because, he's the cat. Since his mother's demise, Yamii-chan and Kazuma-sensai always comforted him. Yamii-chan's mother asked if Kazuma-sensai could train her. She mastered martial arts two years ago..." Yuki explained. 

       "Why's that?" Tohru-san pondered. 

       "When Kyo's mother passed away, Kazuma-sensai took him in. Yamii-chan wasn't even. She just watched us train. When she was one and a half she was finally trained. One day Kyo was just sitting in a corner, sulking. Kagura and Yuki were talking. Then Mizuii and me came over too. Yamii-chan was walking toward Kyo. We all watched her. I bet Kyo was wondering about his mother's death, he never wants to be bugged during that time. She could tell something was wrong. More wrong than ever. All she did was lean against Kyo. He was all shaken up. She said to him, 

 "Watatachi wa ikiru hodo ni, nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu. Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi, tachisukumu koe mo naku. Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidutsukanai mama, sugite yuku mainichiga kawatte yuku. Toki no rizumu mo shireba mo ichido toberu darou. Watatachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo. Shinjite'ru, hikari motome, arukidasu kimi to ima..." Kyo froze at the last thing she said.

Then she said, "Don't forget, you're not alone. The pain of tears shed. For someone held dear pierces the earth and drenches the land. I want to end this sorrow! So never give up, keep trying your hardest." She got up and left to talk to Kazuma-sensai," Hatsuharu-san explained. 

 "That's what softened his heart?" Tohru-san asked.

       "What she said that day, changed him," Yuki-san said. 

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter two. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Momiji: There's a lot of Japanese in this chapter! Yamii-chan, especially.

Tohru: Hai. 

Yuki: Let's start translations. 'Wa-wata-watashi ikitai anata gen-genki da miru desu. Wa-watashi shinpai desu' I wanted to see if you were okay. I was worried. 'H-hai! Ea. Ano... Suimin o toru anata desu' Right! Eh? Uh. Then you just rest up.

Kagura: 'Nikai'- Upstairs. 'Kazuma-sensai'- teacher Kazuma. 

Shigure: Yeah! Leave me with my little sister's long paragraph!  
 

Kyo: Just say it!

Shigure: Fine! 'Watatachi wa ikiru hodo ni, nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu. Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi, tachisukumu koe mo naku. Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidtsukanai mama, sugite yuku mainichiga kawatte yuku. Toki no rizumu mo shireba mo ichido toberu darou. Watatachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo. Shinjite'ru, hikari motome, arukidasu kimi to ima' Is... As we live on we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out. Days pass and change, without us even realizing how blue he sky is. We live our lives wondering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity. We live our lives standing frozen to the spot unable to cry out for eternity...' 

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Momiji and Tohru: Bye By~e!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	3. Chapter Three: Pondering

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Kyo fans out there. 

Note: Mattii (Yamii-chan) is Kyo's favorite cousin and the only one he speaks to. And this is through her view. She's always been close to him because... they say the panda looks up to the cat in a way. Mattii's the panda of the cursed members of the Soumas. She's only twelve turning thirteen soon. 

**Scroll down for the translations in English. **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on **Chapter Two: Bead's of Rain: Kyo's Story**:         

         "Doushite?" Tohru asked.

       "Because, he's the cat. Since his mother's demise, Yamii-chan and Kazuma-sensai always comforted him. Yamii-chan's mother asked if Kazuma-sensai could train her. She mastered martial arts two years ago..." Yuki explained.

       "When Kyo's mother passed away, Kazuma-sensai took him in. Yamii-chan wasn't even. She just watched us train. When she was one and a half she was finally trained. One day Kyo was just sitting in a corner, sulking. Kagura and Yuki were talking. Then Mizuii and I came over too. Yamii-chan was walking toward Kyo. We all watched her. I bet Kyo was wondering about his mother's death, he never wants to be bugged during that time. She could tell something was wrong. More wrong than ever. All she did was lean against Kyo. He was all shaken up." Hatsuharu explained. 

 "That's what softened his heart?" Tohru-san asked.

       "What she said that day, changed him," Yuki-san said. ~

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~ Bead of Rain: Kyo's Story ~**

**~ Chapter Three: Pondering ~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

         "Nani? Yamii-chan?" Kyo-asked me. 

       "Yuki-san, Kagura-san, Onii-san to Hatsuharu-san setsumeri suru naze wata-watashi anata kanshin suru desu," I answered him. 

       Kyo turned around looking once again at the rain. 

       "Kyo-kun? Konomunai wa-watashi desu?" I asked him having a tear almost ready to fall.

       "Uh. I didn't mean that! Watashi konomu anata. Hon no desu..." He uttered. 

       "Yorokobasu, wa-watashi iu, Kyo-kun," I asked Kyo-san.

       "Ame ga furu, aki to Okka-san desu," Kyo-san told me. I set Kyo-san's new pajamas aside. I listened to him speak. "Okka-san desu. She never seemed to really love me, or to really be afraid of me. I bet she hated to see the real me. Or to really be afraid. It's okay to be. Yamii-chan are you afraid of my true form?" He asked me with a tears on both on his crimson eyes about to fall. I heard another conversation. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

       "Ne, ne Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, Kagura, Ha-kun, Momichi, 'Sa-chan, 'Hi-kun? Why don't you go upstairs and see how Kyo's doing? He might be sick," Onii-san said. 

       "Hai." 

       They fixed the pillows and walked quietly up the stairs. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

       "H-hai, kowaii desu. Demo... wa-watashi wa kowaii katachi desu," I said feeling the breeze in the room. "Sho-shoji desu? Wa-watashi shi-shimaru de-desu?" I asked. 

       "Hai." 

       I walked to the sliding door that was open and closed it. Then I sat down next to Kyo-san's blanket and fixed it from him turning around. 

       "Honto? Naze sou ka?" 

       "Be-because I am a saiya-jin an-and a Juraian. My own third form it will be three times as scary adding those powers my parents bestowed upon me from birth." I said. 

       "Aa, so da na. Then I have to wonder why my mother died? Did she really hate me so much. So much in order to save herself she had to die?" 

       "I bet she never hated you. Oh I-I know. May-maybe she didn't commit suicide, maybe someone was after her life," I said. 

       "You think what you think," Kyo said. 

       "H-hai." I said. 

To be continued....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter three. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Momiji: There's a lot of Japanese again. Fun!!

Tohru: Yup! 

Yuki: You can start the translation Honda-san. I insist.

Tohru: H-hai. 'Nani'- what. 'Yuki-san, Kagura-san, Onii-san to Hatsuharu-san setsumeri suru naze wata-watashi anata kanshin suru desu' Yuki-kun, Kagura-san, Shigure-san and Hatsuharu-san are explaining why I admire you so much.

Shigure: My little sister said... 'Kyo-kun? Konomunai wa-watashi desu?' Which means Kyo? Do you not like me anymore? Kyo answered 'Watashi konomu anata. Hon no desu...' I like you it's just...

Hatori:' Yorokobasu, wa-watashi iu'- Please tell me. 'Ame ga furu, aki to Okka-san desu'- Rain, autumn and my mother. 'Ne, ne'- I got an idea- kinda hard to explain 

Ayame: 'H-hai, kowaii desu. Demo Wa-watashi wa kowaii katachi desu'- Not KAWAII it's KOWAII. - Yea. Afraid I am. But I am afraid of my own form. 'Sho-shoji desu? Wa-watashi shi-shimaru de-desu?' The door can I close it?

Hatsuharu: 'Honto? Naze sou ka?'- Really? Whys that? 'Aa, so da na'- Ah. I see. 

Momiji: Oyasami means Good Night! Yeah we're done with this chapter! 

Shigure: As you all can see Yamii-chan really looks up to Kyo-chan. 

Kyo: I heard that Shigure! 

Shigure: Kyo-kun kowaii... (Shigure ran behind Hatori)

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Mattii: Bye By~e! Wait For the next chapter ne?

Kyo: Yamii-chan will be talking in English... I hope...

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


	4. Chapter Four: Okaasan

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for Ishida Yamato-san. I dedicate this to you. Yamato-san, my adored friend. I do not own any of these characters. For all the Kyo fans out there. 

Note: Mattii (Yamii-chan) is Kyo's favorite cousin and the only one he speaks to. And this is through her view. She's always been close to him because... they say the panda looks up to the cat in a way. Mattii's the panda of the cursed members of the Soumas. She's only twelve turning thirteen soon. 

**Scroll down for the translations in English. **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~ Previously on **Chapter Three: Bead's of Rain: Kyo's Story**:         

         "Ame ga furu, aki to Okka-san desu," Kyo-san told me. I set Kyo-san's new pajamas aside. I listened to him speak. "Okka-san desu. She never seemed to really love me, or to really be afraid of me. I bet she hated to see the real me. Or to really be afraid. It's okay to be. Yamii-chan are you afraid of my true form?" He asked me with a tears on both on his crimson eyes about to fall.

       "Be-because I am a saiya-jin an-and a Juraian. My own third form it will be three times as scary adding those powers my parents bestowed upon me from birth." I said. 

          "H-hai." I said.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~ Bead of Rain: Kyo's Story ~**

**~ Chapter Four:  Okaa-san ~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

       "You don't have to speak Japanese all the time okay?" Kyo-san asked with an eye of his lazily closing. 

       "H-hai. I mean... okay," I uttered.  

       "Yamii-chan? How's your relationship with Mizuii going?" Kyo-san asked. He closed both of his eyes and sighed. 

       "Well, the panda and the wolf have always been enemies. We are always fighting. She's always starting the fights. Challenging me. It scares me sometimes," I looked onto the floor. "Sometimes I wish I didn't do what I have to do and fight her." I looked at the floor.

       "You two remind me of me and that damn rat. You are the rat and Mizuii is the cat," He said.

       "She looks up to Hatsuharu-san..." I looked back up. Kyo-san thought for a moment. 

       "In that case you are like me and she is like him," Kyo-san opened his eyes. A tear flowed onto his pillow. 

       I handed him a tissue he slowly grabbed for it and wiped the tear away, "What's wrong? Kyo-kun? Your mother?"

       "Yes. Every time I think about her..." Another tear trickled down his cheek and he wiped it. "My heart aches. It hurts so much..."

       "I know how that is... To know that our mothers both are gone is a sight unseen. A sight not to be happy about. To know they protected us. It's something that happens to us Soumas. What makes this world go round? What does the future hold? Part of me laughs. Part of me cries. Part of me wants to question why. Why is there joy? Why is there pain? Why is there sunshine and then the rain? One day you're here next your gone. I always see hurt and pain and I always want to break the chain. A chain that stays with us. A chain of sadness," I looked at Kyo-san. He looked surprised. 

       "I'm surprised. Your only twelve years old. That's amazing. Shigure could learn a few thing from you. You are his sister after all. Why is it that it seems you are more like a sister to me than anyone?" He asked at me bringing upon a sad smile.

       "You might be able to find that answer in your heart," I said to him. 

       He looked at me with that surprised look on his face. "You've gotta tell Shigure these things you know?"

       "I suppose I should." 

       Kyo-san looked at me once more. "Why? Why is it you care about me? It's weird, isn't it? Ordinarily you'd, you'd avoid me. Keep your distance, right?" 

       "You don't remember huh?" I asked him. I tilted my head.  

       "Eh? Nani? Tell me this time. Kagura didn't," He said. 

       "I sensed something was wrong in your spirit the first time I saw you. Something, something was wrong in your mind. There was a storm of emotions raging in your head. So then I walked over to you and I told you something. And the next day I brought you a present. You said you really liked the present. And during the time I lost my mother, you helped me through that. And the fact is I really look up to you. As an older brother. A really fun older brother." I looked at Kyo-san. He again looked surprised. 

       "Damn. You are one smart little girl aren't you?" Kyo closed his eyes one more. 

       I heard Kyo-san snore lightly. He must have fallen asleep. I stood up and walked towards the door. When I opened the door everyone was standing out there. 

       "Mina...san? Na-?" I muttered. 

       "How's Kyo-kun?" Tohru-san asked. 

       "Kyo-kun's tired and sleepy. I don't think we should bug him," I said closing the door behind me. 

       "You sure he's not sick?" Kagura-san asked very worried.

       "I hope not. I didn't look sick at all," I said to myself. 

       "Well. Let's all go down stairs before he wakes up," Hatsuharu-san said. 

       "Hai," Momiji-san replied.

       We all slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. 

       "Yamii-chan? How's Kyo-kun?" Onii-san asked me. 

       "He's tired and sleepy," I clarified. 

       "Oi! Yamii-chan! Onii-chan!" A voice called out to us. 

       "Onee-san!" I said. Swinging my arms around two girls. 

       "Onee-chan!" the little one yelled. 

       "It's been a while. How are you little sister?" She asked me as I picked up Imoto-san on Onee-san's side. 

       "I'm doing fine. How are you Imoto-san!" I asked my little sister. 

       "Happy Birthday. Juki," Onii-san greeted. "So how's little Sora?" 

       "Sora is fine. What about you Onii-chan?" She asked. 

       "Your so cute. Too bad I can't hold you! Or I'll turn into a doggy!" Onii-san squeezed Imoto-san's little cheeks. 

       "I wanna see the doggy!!" Imoto-san yelled. 

       He turned his head. "How about later?" She nodded her head and I put her down and she ran off to play with Momiji-san.

       "She's so young. Lucky for me I got to meet our mother at least more than once. Sora-chan has been torn up inside. She's never met Kaa-san. We all did before she died. Poor Sora-chan ne?" Onee-san expressed her sadness for Imoto-san.

       "I saw Kaa-san once more before she died. Five years ago... I didn't know she was ill. It's really sad," Onii-san commiserated. We went into Onii-san's office.

       "Yeah. Who could have thought our mother died of an illness. Either it was an illness or it was using too much power. On or the other," I wondered. 

       "It could be. But what was the illness. Will it be passed to us?" Onee-san wondered. She sat down. 

       "Doo-san isn't dead. About now he would be. That means it only passes down to you three. Our ancestors who were women died young," Onii-san questioned and sat down next to his desk. 

       "Yeah. So we'll die or Just Yamii-chan and Sora-chan. They are more like Kaa-san. Is it a dominant illness?" Onee-san asked. 

       "Only for you three. That is," Onii-san said. 

       "Yeah..." I uttered.

       "So... Yamii-chan. How's Kyo-kun?" Onee-san asked me. 

       I turned to look at the stairs. I looked at Onii-san and Onee-san. "He's been worried..."

       "Worried about what?" Onee-san asked. 

       "He's been wondering about his Okka-san." 

       "So da ne..." Onee-san mumbled. 

       Something struck me! "Kyo-kun!" I yelled. I ran out of Onii-san's office and ran up the stairs. I slide the door open. 

       "What wrong? Kyo-kun? What's—huh?" I uttered. I looked at him. I picked him up. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!!" 

       Kyo had turned into a cat. "Kyo-kun! Wake up! Please Wake up!" I put my hand on his head. His head was burning. 

       "Kyo-kun!" I then checked his pulse. Everyone ran into his room. 

       "Yamii-chan? What's going on?" Kagura asked very worried that she stuck to my side with Tohru.

       "He's burning, some things wrong. I suppose he was so stressed that he turned into a cat! And he is having a nightmare!! A big nightmare! It might even take his life!" 

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

  Well, that was chapter four. I hope you all liked it so far. Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! I'll try to make them funny and short!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Momiji: There's much Japanese huh?

Tohru: Yup! Well, Onee-chan means older sister and Okka-san/ Kaa-san means Mother. Oh and Imoto means younger sister.

Kagura: I hope Kyo-kun's going to be okay!

Tohru: Me too. I hope it's nothing serious.

Hatsuharu: What will happen next?

Momiji: I wanna know! 

Hatori: That was short. 

Shigure: Good thing Kyo-kun's out.

Kyo: I heard that!

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Kagura: Bye!!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@


End file.
